Can't be apart
by Yamatsux3
Summary: Yamamoto and Tsuna like each other and eventually confess their feeling to each other.They may have a hard time since people are trying to split them up.What will they do? 8027 Yamamoto x Tsuna Fic.May have other parings and Smuts later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it~ This is only the first chapter but i will make it better if this didnt turn out well eventually...  


* * *

**_At Nanimori Middle School~_

"Yo Tsuna!" a black haired boy yelled out from behind Tsuna.

"Good morning Yamamoto." the brunet said to his friend but looking behind him.

"Good morning, hey what are you looking at?" the black haired boy said looking to where Tsuna was looking.

"I was looking to see if Gokudera-kun followed you. Where is he?" the brunet said.

"Oh yeah he told me to tell you that he was going to Italy but he didn't tell me why." the young swordsman answering his question.

"Oh, ok lets go to school shall we?" Tsuna said while the black haired boy nodded and followed.

'_Tsuna…he looks so cute.'_ Yamamoto thought then shook his head and began to catch up with the brunet

The walk was pretty normal Yamamoto was talking about baseball and Tsuna politely listened. But the weird thing was that Yamamoto kept on staring at him the whole walk not even looking is to where he was going. Class was boring as always then it was lunch time finally.

"Tsuna-kun!" a girl with brown hair approaching him with her bento in her hand

"Ah Kyoko-chan, is there anything wrong?" the brunet asked politely with a slight blush on his face.

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together?" Kyoko asked holding up her bento

"Sure let me ask Yamamoto." Tsuna said then walking towards Yamamoto but in Tsuna mind '_Yes! Kyoko-chan wants to have lunch with me! But I cant leave Yamamoto by himself… I'll ask if he wants to come along.'

* * *

_

_Yamamoto's PoV~_

Yamamoto staring at Tsuna saw that he was talking to Kyoko with a blush on his face made him frown.

'_Oh that's right Tsuna has a crush on her…and I guess he'll never like me the way I like him…' _the black haired boy thought sadly while looking down at his bento then smiled.

'_Well im not going to lose, im going to win no matter how long it takes!' _the young swordsman thought ready for a war for Tsuna's love. Then looks back to Tsuna who was walking towards him.

"Hey Yamamoto do you wanna have lunch with me and Kyoko-chan?" the brunet asked his baseball loving friend.

"Sure I would love to!" the young swordsman said with a smile on his face and stood up.

* * *

_At the rooftop~_

"Hey Sasagawa-san how come your not having lunch with Kurokawa?" asked by the black haired boy.

"Oh Hana isn't here today she's sick." Kyoko said with a slight frown.

"I hope she gets better." the brunet looked at the brown haired girl.

"Oh thank you for being concerned Tsuna-kun, when I visit her today I'll tell her you were concerned about her!" Kyoko frown turned into a happy smile which made Tsuna smile and blush a little while Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with a frown but then but a fake smile on and turned to Kyoko.

"Hey tell Kurokawa-san I said get well ok? The baseball freak said.

"Sure!" Kyoko said with a smile.

* * *

_After School~_

"Ano Tsuna do you like Sasagawa-san a lot?" the young swordsman said out of the blue which made the brunet redden and trip to the ground. The swordsman just blinked while Tsuna got up slowly.

"Yamamoto why are you asking that?" the brunet asked

"I was just wondering you seem to like her a lot a lot." the black haired boy avoided eye contact with a frown on his face which made the brunet frown.

"Well I don't like her a lot a lot I think its just a crush…" the brunet said to Takeshi when he was waking towards the path his house was while Yamamoto was in the middle of a crossing path to his house and Tsuna's house.

"Hmm so that doesn't mean you love her right?" the black hair boy said while hiding his blush and scratching the black of his head. Tsuna just sighed turning back to Takeshi face to face making eye contact.

"Hmm I guess I don't that's because im in love with someone already…"with that Tsuna turned back around and ran towards his house leaving Yamamoto to stare at Tsuna in wonderment of who is it that he loved.

'_I wont give up Tsuna, im not even close to giving up yet…'_ Yamamoto thought as he walked home with a smile in his face.

* * *

**Oh my god I don't know what to do -.- I think that this one was bad but if you review then I'll write another chapter next week and see how it turns out. UNTIL THEN CYA!  
**


	2. The Accident

**Sorry about the late update as you can see I have been working on different stories and kinda forgot about this one xP Well Enjoy. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Also I'm going to change the story and as you can see i change the title. I couldn't think of anything that could go with the story with the old title so I'm changing a lot of the story. Heads up in future chapters its mostly going to be Yamamoto and Tsuna happy life i have not figured out a plot yet or any enemies or even rivals. Well ENJOY!  


* * *

**

_At Tsuna's House~_

Tsuna was scratching his head then slammed his face into his pillow.

"Why the hell did I say that! Soon he'll know my feelings towards him!." Tsuna screaming into his pillow then turned around to look at his ceiling.

'_What am I going to do tomorrow I cant act normal after saying that.' _Tsuna thought as he put his arm on his forehead staring into space.

'_I hope I think of something…' _Tsuna thought as he went into a deep sleep.

* * *

_At Yamamoto's House~_

_'Who did Tsuna mean? It is me? Or is it some eles...' _Yamamoto thought as he was laying on his bed staring into space giving off different emotion to what Tsuna said this afternoon.

_Flashback~_

_"Ano Tsuna do you like Sasagawa-san a lot?"_

_"Yamamoto why are you asking that?" _

_"I was just wondering you seem to like her a lot a lot." _

_"Well I don't like her a lot a lot I think its just a crush…" _

_"Hmm so that doesn't mean you love her right?" _

_"Hmm I guess I don't that's because im in love with someone already…"_

_End Flashback~_

_'Does Tsuna love me?' _that question kept popping into Yamamoto's was happy that there is a possibility that it was him but on the other side that there was chance that it was a few minutes that felt like hours to Yamamoto he finally fell asleep.

* * *

_The Next Day~_

Tsuna woke up and it was 10 minutes before school got up screaming as he quickly got changed and took a piece of toast and sprinted out of his he was late Hibari would bite him to death and he sure didn't want still had a while to go and he only had 5 minutes to get to was now jogging towards the school after sprinting he got really tired he didn't know that he could run that fast. As he was jogging he heard a voice but couldn't tell who was it and what they were trying to say soon the voice got louder meaning that the person was closer.

"Ohayo Tsuna!" a familiar voice said as he put his arm around the small brunet's neck.

"Yamamoto!Ohayo..." he sounded surprised at first but then talked in his normal was slightly blushing because he was being pulled in by Yamamoto his arm was tugging him closer Tsuna could feel his body heat emitting from the baseball star.

"Tsuna daijoubu desuka?Your turning red." Yamamoto asked but then soon realize that he wasn't sick or anything that he was blushing._'Tsuna blush is really cute up close." _the young swordsman thought as a tint of pink appeared on Yamamoto's face.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." Tsuna finally said as Yamamoto just nodded his finally arrived at school they were looked around to see any sign of after he confirmed that there was no sign of Hibari they both went of nowhere Hibari came out in front of Tsuna scaring him half to death from the surprise appearance.

"Ahhhh!Hibari!" Tsuna screamed while Yamamoto stayed calm and a smile on his face as usual.

"Your late herbivore,I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated as he raised his tonfa to the two.

"Wait a minute Hibari-senpai!" Yamamoto said knowing that even two of them couldn't take on Hibari.

"Quiet herbivore,get ready to be bitten to death." Hibari said as he came up to the two swinging his of them dodged the out of clumsiness and Yamamoto by skill.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna." a voice said Tsuna knew who it was a quickly turned around seeing where the voice came from.

"Reborn?Hey where are you!" Tsuna yelled trying to find his inhuman bastard of a was far behind him and Yamamoto was right in front of him.

"Don't turn your back on me herbivore." Hibari said as he rushed up to went in front of Tsuna and Hibari hit the back of his didn't go unconscious from the blow but he sure was going to have a headache later. Yamamoto fell right onto Tsuna their faces were just inches apart then finally there lips both fell onto the ground their lips still connected and their faces completely soon quickly broke it and the baseball star got off of him. They both faces were still red and wasn't going to let up couldn't even feel his head hurt anymore he just moved his hand to his lips and touch where Tsuna lips were also the brunet did the soon as they looked at each other they quickly looked away and got even more they get any redder?

"Showing affection on school grounds is against the rules,I'll bite you to death." Hibari said. as he grabbed his second tonfa.

_'Since when was that a rule?'_ Tsuna Yamamoto's mind was else where.

"That is enough Hibari." the same voice from before said and a baby in a suit appeared right in front of them.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Your too noisy Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he kicked him in the face.

"Itai!" Tsuna screamed in pain and Yamamoto snapped out of his gaze and rushed to Tsuna side.

"Tsuna you okay?" Yamamoto asked concerned.

"Yeah, i guess you get used to it eventually after being kicked over one thousand times!" Tsuna irritated with the acrobaleno.

"Both of you get to class." Reborn stated and the both nodded and picked up their bags that were lying on the ground and ran towards their tried to stop them but Reborn stopped him.

"I'll take their place Hibari." Reborn said as Hibari just smirked and rushed towards the minute later Hibari was lying on the ground with a couple of bruises.

"Why are you protecting them,it not like you to care for the herbivore." Hibari stated knowing that Reborn wouldn't usually save his student and would have used the dying will bullet instead.

"For now I'll leave those to be but later Tsuna going to have to pay me back for saving his ass by extra hard training." Reborn said as he walked away from looked at the window that was the classroom to the two teenagers from soon got up and walked away.

The two teenager ran towards the classroom and finally reached the looked at each other and blushed now remembering what happened both entered the classroom and was scolded from being late and was told to stay after school for an two teens just nodded as they took their was a normal day class was boring as usual but when the went to lunch they couldn't even look at each other they blush each was silent the whole day and after they stayed after school and walked home they waved to each other with the blush still there on their only thing that was on their minds was the kiss. The image kept popping up again and again neither of them could sleep at all.

TBC

* * *

**I'm going to leave off here because I'm really tired until next time! Please Review~**


	3. Confession

**Here's another chapter sorry for any spelling or any mistakes at that. Oh by the way there is something wrong with this every time.I reread it I find missing words that i remember putting in but it keeps disappearing...i hate it...its pissing me off! But heads up if it does not make scene because it is missing words... Enjoy anyways.  


* * *

**

_The Next Morning~_

At Tsuna's house,Tsuna got up pretty early because he couldn't sleep because the image of the accidental kiss kept popping he got to the kitchen he sat down and began to eat his was stealing his food but Tsuna was way too sleepy to take it later went back up stairs to change,once he came back downstairs his shirt was not tucked,his vest was on backwards,and his belt undone.

"Have a nice day Tsu-kun!" his mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright...bye..." the brunet said in a low tone as he started to walk to fixed himself when his pants fell down because of the undone belt.

* * *

At Yamamoto's house,he was in the same state as Tsuna he didn't wake up in time to get to early baseball he closed his eyes he would see Tsuna and the kiss appearing again and father had to drag him out of bed so he could get to school,he ate only two pieces of toast and then a few seconds he came back because he forgot to change and also forgot his sighed,once he was done changing he finally left.

"I wonder what's wrong with Takeshi today." Tsuyoshi thought out loud as he continued to cut the tuna in front of him.

Once Yamamoto left he saw a small brunet that was crossing the street he gulped,he already knew that there was going to be a awkward silence between them but anyways ran towards Tsuna and in a few seconds was right next to said "Ohayo" to the brunet which was the most common thing to Tsuna replied but turned away hiding a slight blush,Yamamoto hated that Tsuna wouldn't look at him but then just continued to walk with the brunet to the school.

* * *

_At School~_

Both Tsuna and Takeshi was early enough not to get bitten to went inside their classroom then later some of the baseball team members were asking why he wasn't at practice this morning,Tsuna just went towards his deck and put his bag down taking out his book and notebook.

"So where were you this morning man?" one of the baseball team members asked.

"Sorry,i couldn't sleep...my mind was fixating on something." he said as a little bit of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Ohhh a crush on someone maybe?Come on tell us!" the same baseball team member said as the others nodded.

"No its no one!" Yamamoto protested but failed because of a blush that appeared on his face the baseball members grew really curious on who Yamamoto liked,they were about to ask again but the bell rang and all of them went to their class the whole time Yamamoto was staring at Tsuna with a blush and a smile on how Tsuna was trying to stay awake.

'_I have to tell him..." _Yamamoto thought as he continued to look at the brunet.

* * *

_At Lunch~_

Tsuna and Yamamoto started to walk up the stairs to the was still silent which made things a little awkward,also since Gokudera isn't there it was only the two of they got to the roof they immediately took out their lunches,Tsuna had curry while it seemed that Yamamoto doesn't have sushi today.

"Looks like you don't have sushi today." Tsuna said looking at Yamamoto's lunch and then to his.

"Yeah,me and my dad get sick of it eventually." Yamamoto said.

"Haha yeah i guess you do." Tsuna lightly laughed while Yamamoto smiled.

_'This is the perfect time to tell...but how?' _Yamamoto was deep in thought as he started to eat.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ Tsuna thought as he just stared at Yamamoto who was eating his soup with a just sweat dropped.

"Umm...Yamamoto..." Tsuna started but then Yamamoto just blinked then realized that he was eating with a fork.

"Whoops." Yamamoto laughed as he scratched the back of his head,his cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment,the black hair boy accidentally spilled the hot soup onto his lap,he jumped up from the pain.

"Hot hot hot!"

"Yamamoto you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine." he laughed lightly.

"Here let me help you clean up." Tsuna said as he grabbed a few napkins and then he began to cleaned up the floor first and then Yamamoto face turned completely red when Tsuna started to clean his pants,Tsuna's hand was way to close to his looked up and saw Yamamoto's face red,he tilted his head in confusion but then continued to clean the rain guardian's pants.

"Wait a minute Tsuna!" Yamamoto said stumbling on some words.

"What's wrong Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked still confused.

"I c-can do it my-myself." Yamamoto said blushing,Tsuna was still confused but then realized where his hand was and backed away,he was getting as red as Yamamoto.

"Sorry..." Tsuna said bowing his head.

"Its fine." the young swordsman said as he grabbed some napkins and started to clean his pants,Tsuna just stared at Yamamoto with a blush on his face.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing!" Tsuna just looked away with the blush still just blinked and then smirked thinking this was the perfect time to tell him.

"Tsuna i have something to tell you..." Yamamoto started while Tsuna just looked at him with the blush gone from his face,the young swordsman got closer to the brunet and held both of the brunet's hands and looking straight into his soft brown eyes with an intense look making the blush come back.

"What is it?" Tsuna said as he looked away again but a hand grabbed his chin and he was pulled back into the intense look.

"Well...how should i put this...Tsuna I-..." he was cut off by the door slamming open revealing a silver haired teen.

_'Damn!Gokudera has the worst timing!" _the black haired screamed into his mind looking angrily at Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said disappointed because he was wondering what Yamamoto was going to say because he sounded really black haired teen began letting his grip on Tsuna's hand go.

"Juudaime I'm sorry that I'm late today i had some urgent things i had to do." Gokudera explained as he got onto his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Its fine Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said smiling and Yamamoto put on a fake smile because he was still pissed because he couldn't finish his confession to Tsuna.

"So Yamamoto...what were you going to say?" Tsuna finally said when he looked back to Yamamoto while Gokudera just blinked.

"Oh...um...its nothing I'll tell you later..." Yamamoto said with a small smile.

"Oh...okay then." Tsuna said then the bell rang the three hurried off to class.

They all went back to class,sat in their seats,and took out their pencils and was again staring at the brunet,then an idea popped into his head as he ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and started to write on it,later he finished and then crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it at the looked around and found the paper ball and started to unfold said...

_Dear Tsuna,_

_Hey meet me at the roof after school okay?_

Tsuna just smiled and turned around to look at the black haired baseball nodded a okay with a smile on his face and Yamamoto also smiled.

_'I wonder what Yamamoto wants to talk about...maybe this is the perfect time to confess my feelings for him...' _Tsuna thought as he continued to write some notes into his notebook with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

_After School~_

Tsuna was making his way to the roof,he opened the door and saw Yamamoto standing there looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry that i took so long." Tsuna said while the black haired boy turned his attention to him.

"Its fine i just got here." Yamamoto said back with a smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh yeah that..." Yamamoto started.

"Oh i wanted to tell you something also..." Tsuna said before Yamamoto could finsh the young swordsman just looked at him and was now in deep thought.

_'I wonder what he is going to say...is it a confession?' _Yamamoto felt happy inside of the feeling of Tsuna confessing his love to him.

"Uhh Yamamoto?" Tsuna said as he saw the black haired teen was staring into space.

"Oh yeah sorry...how should i put this Tsuna..." Tsuna just looked at him making him feel even more nervous.

"Hey if your too nervous...do you want me to do first?" Tsuna suggested but Yamamoto nodded no and walked closer to the brunet,then putting his hand on Tsuna's cheek.

"Tsuna...ummm...uhhh..." Yamamoto was having a hard time trying to get the words out.

"Yamamoto..."

"I like you...Tsuna..." he finally stated,it took him a while but at least he finally said looked at the brunet,into his eyes waiting for a answer and hoping that he would like him back.

"Tsuna do you like me?" Yamamoto said because he was not getting a answer from the was trying to process the words 'I like you' into his was obviously happy on the inside side but his expression outside told otherwise.

"Tsuna..."he said with a frown because of the brunet's expression,Tsuna just stood there staring at him with wide eyes and just continued to stare at him making Yamamoto feel more discouraged every second.

"Maybe i should go..." Yamamoto said as he turned away but he stopped when a hand reached out and grabbed his looked back and saw a sweet smile on the brunet's lips,he was now the one with wide eyes.

"Tsu..." that was all Yamamoto could get out as he felt lips on blinked as the brunet pulled away.

"Of course i like you Yamamoto..." the brunet said with the sweet smile still intact and a small blush on his cute little rain guardian's eyes widen as his frown turned upside down into the brightest later pulled the brunet into a passionate kiss they both smiled in the kiss it was sweet,loving,and comforting but was over because the black haired boy pulled away.

"It took you long enough to answer..."

"Sorry." Tsuna said as he went back to Yamamoto's lips giving a light peck then began to hug each they began to walk down the stairs hand in looks like the start of a new relationship.

* * *

**Sorry if its not good...or confusing to you...i tried my best...i know there were errors...and if it was confusing to you let me know...Review Please...**


End file.
